Can We Keep Him?
by Ed-L
Summary: Sasori has 24 hours to finish planning his own gallery. AU SasoxDei RIDICULOUS fluff


Oh yay, look what more insanity has spewed from my little brain. The usual SasoxDei AU (No high school though) Set in modern times with cell phones, and crazy CrackBerries and all the jazz. Little random question: Anyone else think Ouran High School's Tamaki is too much of a Bishie to NOT spazz over??

**_Warnings_: FLUFF, OOC-NESS, TWO CURSE WORDS **(should I even have to write that?!), **AND MORE RIDICULOUS** **FLUFF.  
_DISCLAIMER:_ I freaking DO NOT OWN anything mentioned. NOTHING WHATSOEVER. **

Enjoy. c:  
-Eddy

* * *

Sasori awoke to the sound of what he believed to be the most annoying alarm on the face of the planet. Not thinking twice, the red head pushed the alarm clock to the floor and the ringing ceased. The red head wasn't too happy about trading his warm covers for the cold air of his room. The door was then quietly opened as a blonde boy, no older than eighteen, walked into the red head's room.

"Hey cutie. Are you awake yet, un?"

Sasori groaned. It was somewhat disturbing how Deidara could get up at six o clock in the morning and still have enough energy to keep up his optimistic attitude through the day. The blonde smiled down at his red haired lover and kissed the top of his head.

"Hey, I have a surprise Danna, un."

Sasori suddenly lifted his head at the words. A… surprise…? The last surprise Deidara had given left Sasori with a rather troublesome pain in his rear, but it was a pretty fucking great surprise now that the red head started to remember…

"What is it?" Sasori asked before earning a mysterious grin.

"I'll show you if you get up, un. And besides, you have to finish planning for your gallery next weekend."

The silver eyed male cringed at the thought. The deadline for his plans was due today and he hated how much he had procrastinated over the past few days. "I'll do that after I take a shower and eat… but I want to know what the surprise is." He pouted.

Deidara gave him a wink before leaving the room, and a very mystified Sasori.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"No, un."

Sasori felt uneasy as he felt Deidara push him forward, the cloth over his eyes acting as a blindfold. "Dei, c'mon.. Tell me!" The red head said with a playful smirk.

Deidara had the idea that the "surprise" was too extravagant to not make a big deal over. Sasori still didn't see why Deidara had blindfolded him after he had finished eating breakfast. He just hoped it wouldn't distract him from his work.

"Okay, you can take it off now, un!"

Sasori shook off the blindfold as he undid the knot at the back. Deidara was in front of him grinning, from ear to ear. Sasori was about to ask what the certain "surprise" was when he noticed the small gold bundle of fur in the blonde's arms.

Sasori's jaw dropped.

"It's a puppy, un." The blonde beamed as the dog opened its eyes and wagged its tail. Silver met charcoal black eyes and for a moment, the red head could hardly believe it.

"Y… You brought home a puppy...?"

"No, un. I brought home a poodle."

"Deidara that is the gayest thing I have heard you say."

The blonde looked slightly taken aback before saying, "I found him this morning outside and it was so cold and he looked lonely. So I decided to bring him inside, un."

Sasori was still gaping at the small puppy as it barked; a high pitched, pitiful sound. "Deidara we don't have time for a puppy! You work late sometimes for your galleries, and I have my own art to worry about!"

"But at least one of us is home. We have time to spare for this little guy, un." Deidara motioned to the puppy as it fidgeted in his arms before trying to climb upon his shoulders.

"B-But dogs have germs-and fleas- and-!"

Deidara placed a finger to Sasori's lips, effectively quieting him. "He'll be my responsibility; How about that, un?"

Sasori still shook his head, "But Dei he's a puppy. Puppies need constant attention and care; something we can't give him all the time."

All the while the small puppy began to bite at the collar of Deidara's shirt as the blonde tried to calm it down. Deidara sighed giving the shorter male a cute pout. "Let's keep him for a day and see how it goes. If you still don't want him, I'll take him to an animal shelter tomorrow. Deal, un?"

The silver eyed man stole a glance at the puppy before rolling his eyes and replying, "Deal… but he has to stay clean."

The blonde smiled happily as the puppy jumped from his arms. Sasori felt the blonde hug him tightly. "Aw! Thanks Danna, un!" The red head blushed a small tugging at his lips. From the floor, the small puppy titled its head to the side at the two before stalking off to find something to do. Even the red head had to admit the puppy was pretty cute…

"I'll take him a bath and I'll let you do your work, un." Deidara called as he ran to go catch the puppy from finding anything dangerous to play with. Before Sasori allowed himself to start his work at the computer, he called out, "Wait, what's his name?!" From the bathroom, the blonde held the puppy and looked over him. Even Deidara was puzzled with what to call it.

"How about Tamaki?!"

Sasori considered the name for a moment before stopping himself, 'Wait… We can't even keep a puppy! It's only for today until we can take him to some shelter…' the red head told himself firmly. "Pick whatever name you want Deidara!" Sasori yelled back as he turned on his computer.

The blonde grinned at the puppy at the tub before whispering, "Tamaki it is, un."

Sasori sighed from his room as the computer screen's "Welcome" greeted him. He had to finish planning his own gallery and send in the plans to his agent. Being the busy man that he was, he had expected Sasori's plan for the gallery by that night and the red head could hardly blame his agent. Itachi had given him more than enough time: A month of it actually.

Sasori started to type quickly. If he could finish early, he could spend his night with his oh so favorite blonde lover…

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Tamaki-chan, stay still!" Deidara urged as the puppy began shaking as more water was poured onto his fur. The poodle barked once before making a game out of his bath. Deidara would try to wash off the shampoo from his fur, but Tamaki would move to avoid it.

"Come on little guy-!"

Deidara caught the small puppy in his arms, his black t-shirt becoming wet and covered with shampoo bubbles. "You are one crazy little puppy, un. " The blonde said as he tried to wash the rest of the shampoo off of Tamaki's gold fur. The puppy began to start whimpering, before letting out continuous yelps and barks as Deidara struggled to wash it.

Deidara knew Sasori would become annoyed if the poodle became too loud. "Tamaki, quit it." The blonde hissed as the puppy jumped from his arms.

The red haired artist figured the only thing he'd hear for the next hour or so was his typing, but a second noise accompanied the sound of clicking keys. Sasori could hear the puppy yelping and barking from the bathroom. He tried to ignore it, but the barks became increasingly loud until Sasori couldn't take it anymore. Sasori gripped his temples in frustration. The fucking puppy just wouldn't shut up!

"Dei!" Sasori cried, although it sounded more like a plea than an order. The red head could hear the tapping of feet, and soon Deidara was at his doorway, little spots of soap bubbles covering his hair and clothes. "Um… Sorry Danna…" The blonde said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. Sasori gave him a cold glare and sighed.

"Please Dei really… I have to finish this by tonight…"

The blonde gave Sasori an apologetic smile and nodded before rushing back to check on the poodle puppy.

It was awhile before Sasori was able to see Deidara again.

"Tamaki's such a little trouble maker." The blonde mumbled as he lay down on Sasori's bed. "He made me change clothes twice, un…"

All the while, Sasori was typing away at his computer, too intent on finishing his work before he could spend time with Deidara.

"How much long do you need to go, un?"'

"An hour… if I work just a little quicker."

The blue eyed male sighed as he watched Sasori's fingers work over the black keyboard with quick precision, not even seeing the other have to stop and press the "Backspace" button. Deidara decided to take a quick nap before a sudden fluff of golden fur rushed up to him. "Tamaki!" Deidara cried with surprise as the puppy playfully nipped at his fingers.

Sasori was still typing away as Tamaki became obsessed with the task of jumping up on the bed without aid from Deidara. The blonde smiled playfully as the puppy only managed to jump halfway up to the edge of the bed, before trying again.

"Persistent little guy, aren't you?"

Deidara received a tilt of Tamaki's head as his only answer.

The typing sound ceased altogether, before Sasori gave a little sigh. "I guess I'm done. I can let Itachi edit whatever he wants to from this."

Deidara smiled at the words, and momentarily ignored Tamaki. "Why don't you just rest for awhile. I know your gallery has you stressed, un." Sasori turned his head from the computer screen and crawled into bed next to Deidara. The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasori's body, pulling him close as he felt the other male relax into his grip.

Tamaki, however, became jealous at the sudden loss of attention and nipped at the bed sheets. The puppy growled and barked. Sasori lifted his head from Deidara's shoulder to send the poodle a glare. His gaze was met with Tamaki's own narrowed eyes and over protective growl. Deidara laughed hysterically at the scene. "Aw he's jealous Sasori!" The blonde said as Sasori stuck out his tongue at the dog.

"Danna, give him a break, hm. He's just a little puppy. And we have so much space for a little thing like him…"

Deidara trailed his hands over Sasori's somewhat feminine hips and down to his thighs. The red head curled up in his lover's arms, purring softly as his heart melted from Deidara's soothing touches and soft whispers. The house soon became quiet until a small whine interrupted both artists' moment of peace. Sasori opened his eyes to find Tamaki looking up at them with a sad, pitiful look. The red haired artist was hesitant before he picked up the puppy and allowed it to nestle between the two.

Tamaki let out a small yawn and licked the tips of Sasori's fingers affectionately. The red head smiled as he looked into Deidara's sky blue eyes. Both lovers allowed the puppy to sleep between them, but not before Sasori whispered, "You really are kind of cute. I guess we can keep you Tamaki-chan…"

* * *

Oh gawd. Ridiculous fluff, y/y? Reviews are not expected, but will be loved and dramatically spazzed over. D; And thank you for reading.  
FOR THE RECORD- Golden poodles are correctly known as "Golden Doodles", but Deidara just thinks of him as a cute poodle with gold fur ;D


End file.
